I'm in the world of Naruto!
by KikiyoHime
Summary: Everything is fine in the world of Naruto until a 9th grade girl from our world falls into their world. I'm bad at summaries so read it to find out! Maybe romance between main charater and Naruto or other charaters of readers choice! :D i don't have the best grammer so don't kill me D:
1. Prolouge like Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Kikiyo (me): hai guys this is my first story :3 **

**Naruto: No flames please!**

**Sakura: Shut up Naruto they already know!**

**Shikamaru: *sigh* what a drag...**

**Gaara: I'm not participating in this.**

**Kikiyo: oh yes you are! *takes out a cookie* that is if you want this :3**

**Gaara: Cookie... O_O I'll participate!**

**Everyone except me and Temari: O_O**

**Temari: he likes cookies...**

**Kikiyo: well enjoy everyone :D**

Chapter 1: The Start of it all

I was an ordinary girl… well… sort of. Besides my abnormal strength, fighting skills and speed, I was considered the cutest, smallest, laziest 9th grader. I was bored of this ordinary world. I mean sure I had interesting friends and family, but still everything became very predictable. It was all the same…every single, painfully slow day. I was getting sick of it. The only thing I really enjoyed was watching anime or dramas, reading manga and learning Japanese. Yes, I am a Japanese otaku, I can't help it though, I mean it's all so interesting! Everything they do is different from what I can predict, the only thing I can predict in anime's and manga's are the love outcomes, those are obvious.

I came out of the shower and looked at my self through the mirror. I had long, wavy, midnight black hair against porcelain white skin, which I obtained through many years of avoiding the sun and staying in very dark rooms. My eyes were so dark brown most people mistook them for black. My height is just a bit under average, and I get very upset when people call me short. My friends say I had all the curves that they wanted, but curves and baby face do NOT mix. I quickly put on my black dress-like shirt (I think it actually is a dress) that I got from Hungry&Angry, a pair of black pants, and a hoodie (that I also got from Hungry&Angry). I walked over to my computer (I didn't bother drying my hair because that took up too much time. So it was dripping wet, I was expecting someone to yell at me, and give me a lecture on how wet hair will give you headaches, and then tell me to go dry it. But, fortunately, no one was home.) I got on my computer wondering if I should watch an anime, drama, or read a manga. When I got on, I noticed that I had 1 message. There was no name or anything. I opened the message and wondered who it was from.

"Dear Miss Kikiyo, you have been chosen to play in a so called "game", since you are tired of this world, we are willing to give you a chance to exit this world and "play" in another world. While you are in the new world, the time in your current world will stop and no one will know that you have left. We will give you any equipment that is required while you are in the new world, and we shall have someone aid you. The only way to come back to your current world is to win the game. If you choose to accept this "game" then press the "Ok" button on the left side of the screen. If you decline, press the button on the right side of the screen. However, if you decline, we will erase your memories of this message, and you shall never have another chance to go to another world. The choice is yours, please make your choice." I stared at the screen bewildered. I knew it was spam mail but… something about the "Ok" button was so tempting. "Oh whatever, what damage can it possibly do?" I asked myself. I clicked on the "Ok" button on the left. All of a sudden, a bright light came out from my screen. I was fascinated and looked around the room, rather than closing my eyes. Everything else turned different shades of gray and the only things with colour was me and the computer screen. It suddenly started to suck me in I quickly got up from my chair and started to run away, but my feet lifted off the ground and started to go into the screen I grabbed something but my fingers slipped, I was sucked up into my screen and all I could see was black.

**Kikiyo: well everyone thats it! i hope your enjoyed it please review for me so i know what chu guys think about it truth be told this chapter is more like a prolouge... so this chater was not as interesting... i have a very long prolouge O_O oh well...**

**Naruto: awhh... none of us appeared yet...**

**Kikiyo: hey! your name is on the freaking title! be happy!**

**Naruto: fineee... but u have to make me some ramen...**

**Kikiyo: its a deal :D**

**Everyone else: hey what about us?**

**Kikiyo: be quiet before you guys spoil everything!**

**Everyone: O_O fine...**


	2. Prolouge like Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Kikiyo:Okay... the first chapter wasn't really a first chapter was it?**

**Naruto: Of course it wasn't! I didn't appear after all**

**Kikiyo: well of course u didn't! im the main charater after all!**

**Naruto: What? i thought i was the main charater!**

**Kikiyo: noooo im the main charater because i don't know how you think!**

**Naruto: well then why didn't you make someone like Hinata the main charater?**

**Hinata: umm.. N-Naruto... I-I'm f-fine...**

**Shikamaru: they are so loud =.=**

**Sakura: be quiet Naruto!**

**Temari: oh great their at it agian...**

**Neji: my money is on Haruno she has that strength after all...**

**Sasuke: my money is on Naruto**

**Kakashi-sensei: Sakura**

**Lady Tsunade: Sakura**

**Kankuro: Naruto**

**Temari: Naruto**

**Hinata: ...N-Naruto**

**Gaara: my money is on Kikiyo**

**Everyone:O_O**

**Kikiyo: BE QUIET YOU TWO ARE GIVNG ME A HEADACHE AND UNLESS YOU WISH TO STAY IN A COMA FOR 3 YEARS SHUT UP!**

**Everyone: O_O**

**Gaara: See? I'll take my pay in Cookies**

Chapter 2: Naruto Uzumaki

"Hey wake up! Are you okay? Hey…" I felt something poke my cheek and I opened one eye to a blinding bright light. "Ah… you're finally awake!" all I could see were the green parts of trees and the very blue sky. I sat up and shook my head. My whole body ached like crazy it hurt all over. "Hey… are you okay?" I heard a voice that seemed very familiar. I looked over to the right side of me and saw an orange… jumpsuit? I looked at bit more, everything was still fuzzy and I couldn't make up much. There was a blue belt, and blue shoulders. On his left shoulder was a white swirly thing. I looked at his head and I made out yellow hair. "Huh…" was all I said.

"Hey are you all right?"

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Me?" asked the orange yellow blob.

"Yesh…" I answered rubbing my eyes

"Well… I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the next hokage!"

"Naruto….Uzuma….ki? HUH? My vision cleared up and I saw him. Naruto. The one and only. I looked at him. _He looks younger than the start of the anime but… it couldn't be possible right? I mean this is defiantly impossible._ _This must be a dream_. I pinched myself and it hurt. A lot. I looked up at his face and all I could notice were the whiskers on his face and the loneliness in his eyes. I touched his whiskers to see if they were real. Apparently they are stuck to his face almost like they are scars.

"Hey! Who are you anyways? Are you okay? Why are you wearing such strange clothes? And can you stop touching my face?"

"Oh... I'm sorry. How rude of me to ask your name but not say mine. I am Kikiyo Kiyosara. I'm fine but how did I end up here? And sorry I was just wondering something."

He stared at me almost as if he was trying to figure out if I was a good person or a bad person.

"You fell from the sky."

"Oh… I fell from the…WHAT?"

"The sky." He said it as if it was the most normal thing in the world. He closed his eyes and nodded as if he was confirming it with himself.

"I remember looking at the sky while going to the ramen shop and then I saw something dark falling down from really up high. I ran toward where you were falling and when I got here… you were already safely on the ground. I though you would have been dead!" he said.

I stared at him dumbfounded I looked up at the sky and thought about what happened. _**I see you are awake now.**_ A voice said. "Huh? Who's that?" I said. Naruto looked at me and said, "Who?" apparently Naruto couldn't hear the voice. _**No one can hear me but you. If you wish to speak to me all you have to do is think what you want to say. **__Who are you? __**I am the person who is here to aid you. **__Aid me? __**Yes, remember the "Game" you agreed to play?**_ Naruto looked at me as if I was crazy "I'm sorry Naruto-san. I was just seeing things… my vision is a bit blurry." I said. "You must be hungry!" he said "lets go eat some ramen! I'll pay for you!" "Thanks Naruto-san" "You're welcome! And just call me Naruto! The –san makes me feel weird." I giggled a bit "Okay then you can just call me Kiki" _I remember the game._ I continued the talk with the person in my head as we walked to the Ramen shop. _**Good, because you are now playing it.**__ So the other world the message was talking about is the world of Naruto?__** Yes. **__So how do I win this game?__** That is for you to find out. All you have to worry about for now is to complete the missions I give to you.**__ I thought you were supposed to help me!__** I am helping you. Every time you complete a mission that I give to you, you will get something that will help you on your adventures or you will master a new jutsu. **__I see. So these missions that you speak about. When do I start them and do they have a time limit?__** No, they do not have a time limit and they will start after you go to the ramen shop. Until then.**__ Huh? Hey wait! Ughh… the voice left._ We arrived at the ramen shop and we were welcomed by the shop owner. "Welcome Naruto! Oh… is this your girlfriend?" Naruto blushed and said "Of course she isn't! I just found here unconscious in the woods and decided to treat her to some ramen." The shop owner looked at me quizzically. "In the woods? Maybe you fainted from hunger… you know what! I'll give you on bowl on the house!" "Hey thanks Oji-san!" said Naruto happily. "Thank you for your kindness Mister." I said. "Hey. Don't worry about it!" he said, "I can't just leave such a cute girl to starve!" I smiled slightly at his compliment. I knew he was exaggerating but I still felt embarrassed at the compliment. "So what will you have?" asked the shop keeper. "I'll have the usual!" Naruto looked at me and said "You should also have the usual, Kiki, it's really good!" he smiled at me, and all I could say was, "Okay"

**Naruto: Unfortunatly, I'm not in Kikiyo's closet**

**Kiba: And I'm Not anywhere near her house**

**Hinata: A-And I a-am not K-kikiyo's roommate**

**Kikiyo: so therefore I do not Own Naruto :/ unfortunately...**

**Kikiyo: anyways please review and give me feedback :D also start giveing me ideas about pairings people! if you want I can add a You as a charater and pair you up with someone :D Come on people don't be mean to me!**

**Naruto: YES! I finally appeared!**

**Kikiyo: uhhh... Naruto? its only the second chapter... you appeared before everyone else except me...**

**Naruto: ...**

**Everyone: WELL... SEE YOU TOMMORROW!**

**Kikiyo: what they mean is that i'll update tommorrow :3**

**A/N (update): okie everyone that whanted to be part of the story (only 2 people so far) i have decided on only 2 people so that it is easier. thank you everyone who has read my story and for the 3 people who reviewed i'll give you a present :D (sorta)**

**Kiba: Thanks Crystal... i'll be sure to keep you out of harms way thoughout the story.**

**Gaara: thank you NightShadeGirl... Can you make Cookies? If you can... I'll do anything you want.**

**Everyone: Thank you Hello-Totoro-Ninja!**


	3. Prolouge like Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Kikiyo: well orginally i was planning on updating this chapter tommorrow but...**

**Naruto: Awwhh... i don't appear much in this chapter!**

**Kikiyo: You still appeared before everyone else except me.**

**Naruto:...**

**Gaara: I want a cookie...**

**Danny: *takes out a cookie and gives Gaara a hug***

**Gaara: Cookie! *hugs Danny***

**Naruto: O_O who is that?**

**Kikiyo: :D you'll find out eventually Naruto... hehehe...**

**Everyone: *sweatdrops* she's planning something... evil...**

**Kikiyo: *puts on an innocent act* what are you talking about? Btw Gaara didn't you win 39 cookies earlier?**

**Gaara: i ate them all *looks up innocently***

**Danny: *takes out a jar of cookies***

**everyone: O_O**

Chapter 3: Ramen

We sat down and ate some ramen with BBQ pork, it was really good. "So where do you come from?" asked Naruto while eating some ramen. "Well…" I thought about it for a second. _I can't say I came from Canada because he would never know where that is… ah I know!_ "I come from a really far away place." I said not wanting to go in deeper with it. "Huh… what is it like where you come from?" he asked, obviously curious. "Uhh… its hot in the summer and cold in the winter… the people are really nice and everyone does… almost the exact same thing everyday… nothing really interesting every happens." I tried thinking about more things to say, with no avail. "Hmm… sounds like a peaceful place." Naruto finished his third bowl of ramen and was asking for another. I wasn't even half way done and he was already on his THIRD bowl? Yeashh… he is one big eater. But as he was eating I somehow ended up staring at his face for a long time admiring his whiskers. He noticed me staring and looked at me and gave me a smile. I blushed, embarrassed that I was caught admiring his whiskers, and turned to face my, seemingly gigantic bowl of ramen. I looked at the bowl a bit longer and finally said.

"I'm full… I really can't eat another bite."

"Your full already?" asked Naruto surprised. I looked at him and nodded

"Yeah I never was a big eater…"

"… well… can I have the rest then?" he asked, while looking at my ramen.

"Sure I guess… it would be a waste otherwise."

"YES!" he yelled.

I looked at him and giggled I haven't seen anyone so eager to eat ramen before.

_**Now that you are full. It is time to start the missions. **It's you again! **Go back to the woods where you came from, only then will I give you the next part of the mission.**_

I got up quickly and looked at Naruto "Naruto, I'm sorry I have to go back to the woods… it was nice seeing you maybe we will meet again?" he looked at me and said "Sure we will probably see each other again! Bye!"

I ran off to the woods when I reached there the feeling I got from it was different from when I "landed" there. _Okay what now? __**I want you to practice gathering up your chakra here. **__Wait what? I don't have any chakra! I'm from a different world after all! __**Ah yes… I almost forgot I need to infuse your spirit with a different spirit first. **__Infuse my spirit? You mean like what they did to Naruto and Gaara? __**Yes… something like that, however, since you are from a different world this may be different. It may hurt or not, it may kill you, or it could be harder to control the spirit from breaking loose or it may stay in your body and eventually take over. But those are the worst case scenarios. **__Don't you think I would agree to it if you said the best case scenarios and left out the worst case scenarios? Not the other way around? __**Oh yea… oh well. The best case scenario is that the spirit stays in your body, continuously giving you chakra and doesn't break loose or take over. And the only way that the spirit won't take over, since you are from a different world, is to put multiple spirits in you. **__Uh…. Is that safe?__** I don't know. You are going to be the first person to try this. **__… ARE YOU CRAZY? ARE YOU TRYING TO FUFILL MY NON-EXISTENT DEATH WISH?__** Well… maybe… well perhaps not… but anyways! **_I twitched out of anger at the voice. _**You know this is the only way to win the "Game". So do you want to do this or will you decide to die in the game?**_

I gulped at what the voice said._Fine. Which spirits are going to be fused with me?__** I am going to infuse 1 spirit from each of the main hidden villages. **__Each? How many villages are there? __**Well… there is the Hidden mist village, the hidden cloud village, the hidden rock village, the hidden leaf village (which you are in currently), and the hidden sand village. There are also some lower shinobi countries… but I don't think I need to infuse that many spirits within you. **__Okay, do I have a choice on which spirit are infused in me? __**Somewhat. **__Okay I can deal with it then. __**Okay, the first spirit you are allowed to choose is for the hidden leaf village. **__Okay, so what are my choices? __**There is the offspring of the nine-tailed fox, the 10 tailed fox, who was killed before he was born. It was feared that he would become too strong for the village to handle and they killed him before he was born. **__Awhh… the poor little guy… __**so not be deceived though… although he may be young, his power will rival the nine-tailed fox. **__Yeashh… __**there is also the spirit of the long forgotten Princess of fire… she hates the ninjas for killing her when she needed them most and that is all. **__I choose the spirit of the ten-tailed fox. __**Okay next is the Hidden Rock village. There is Yonbi, a four-tailed ape, who was left to wander the earth by himself. And there is Gobi the five-tailed demon whale-horse. **__Hmm… I think I'll choose the five-tailed whale horse. __**Okay next is the Village hidden in the clouds. There is Nibi the two-tailed cat demon and Hachibi the eight-tailed Demon Ox-cephalopod. **__Uhhh…. I'll choose Nibi.__** Okay the rest you do not have a choice with however, I shall tell you which spirits they are. The spirit from the village hidden in the sand is a spirit that is a "friend" of the spirit residing in Gaara, Shukaku, and his name is Hidori. And the spirit from the village hidden in the mist is a spirit maiden of the water, her name is Kisa.**__ Okay… are you sure this will work? __**No.**__ thanks… that is very reassuring…_

All of a sudden a giant swirl of air appeared in front of me spinning wildly. I closed my eyes and blocked my face with my arms in case something flew at me and hit me. The wind stopped as suddenly as it had came. I slowly brought down my arms and opened my eyes standing there was the cutest guy I had ever seen. Pale white skin that rivaled mine, dark brown hair that made his face look adorable, big pale purple eyes, and he was taller than me only by a head. He was wearing clothes from my world. A pair of Black jeans that hung loosely, but not falling down, a blue shirt with a XXXXXX **(A/N** **I cannot say the brand well… cause it would be advertising) **logo on it and a unzipped back hoodie and he wore a hat on top.

"Okay then, we shall now start the ceremony to infuse your soul with the other spirits." He said, taking me out of my trance. "Wait huh? W-who are you?" I asked. "…Who am I? I am the first player of the "Game", however, I lost the game and now I am called a "helper"." He replied rudely. I was offended. What did I ever do to make him speak so rudely? I tried to calm down and not explode of anger at him. "So what is your name" he sneered at me. "So you only talk politely at me now huh? What happened to the "_ARE YOU CRAZY? ARE YOU TRYING TO FUFILL MY NON-EXISTENT DEATH WISH?" _screaming side of you?" he asked mockingly. My eyes widened at what he had said. "You-You're that voice in my head!" I screamed. He sighed and shook his head like I was the stupidest person in the world. "What?" I asked irritated that he seemed to know something I didn't. "I am not a voice in your head. I am the first player of the game I lost, however, so now I am stuck until someone can free me." he replied "Free you? Wait you lost so you are stuck in here now? Ughh... My head hurts can you please explain everything clearly?" I asked. He sighed and began his story. Apparently his name is Isamu he was chosen to be the first player of the game. At the time the "Game" was not perfected and after trial-and-error they now had me try and play it. Before there was no one to help the player and the player would die after a few days. Once the player died their existence would be erased from the original world and time would continue in that world. After the player died his spirit would continue in the game as a "helper" to the next player. If a player succeeded in winning the game, the player and the spirit would be allowed back into their original world, however, so far no one has won the game. "So the spirit and the player are like partners?" I asked. "Yes. Sort of like that except the spirit can not do anything but give gifts to the player." He replied "I see. So to win the game I must focus on completing all the missions that you give me, leading up to the goal of the "game". I understand now! Okay then lets complete the first mission!" I smiled. He looked at me funny then said. "Repeat after me to summon the spirits. I will infuse them into your soul." I nodded. "Ne, Tora, Tatsu, u, Ushi, Mi, uma, ne, Hitsuji, saru, inu, tori, i! Calling the spirits! 10 Tail, Gobi, Nibi, Hidori, and Kisa" I called. The spirits appeared but I couldn't see them. Isamu could though he called out to them and then sealed them inside of me out of the blue.

It didn't hurt my physical being and I didn't feel any pain. In fact it felt like nothing had happened. When he told me he had finished sealing them in my spirit all I could say was "huh…" he asked me if I felt any different and I said no. then he told me to try and call on each of the spirits to lend me their chakra. I closed my eyes and called out in my head for the 10 tail. _Hello? 10 tails? Anyone here? __**Why am I here? What did you do to me?**__I didn't do anything to you. However, let me tell you this for now. You are sealed inside of my soul. If I die your spirit will die. So in order for that to not happen please lend me your chakra, since I do not have any of my own. __**Fine I shall lend you my chakra so that I can live. I shall even give you the power to summon me when you need to.**__ Thank you 10 Tails._ I did that with each of the spirit and they all agreed to lend me their chakra, some more willing than others though. Each of them also decided that if I ever needed them I would be allowed to summon them. Personally though I think they only want me to summon them so that they can get out. After all that had finished the sun was setting and Isamu asked me to try and control my chakra. After a lot of training I had finally grasped what it was like controlling my chakra and I could do a few jutsu's. Isamu told me he had taken care of all the paperwork me staying here he gave it to me and disappeared. I fell to the ground and started to drift off. What a crazy day this has been.

**Gaara: *nuzzling Danny* more cookies?**

**Danny: *faints and falls on Kikiyo***

**Kikiyo: *somewhat catches her but falls down too* ack...**

**Naruto: *catches Kikiyo* stop falling would ya?**

**Kikiyo: ehhehehe...**

**Hinata: N-Naruto... i-its n-not her f-fault...**

**Gaara: Cookie...?**

**Shikamaru: What a drag... 8 drunk people, 1 person who fainted, 1 sad Gaara and ack!**

**Temari: Shikamaaaaruuu! *tackles Shikamaru***

**Everyone: O_O'''**

**Kikiyo: well... everyone the next chapter is when everything actually begins! sorry that everything seemed like a prolouge so far... eh he he he...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **

**Kikiyo: Hai guyssss sorry i didn't upload anything yesterday...**

**Naruto: zzzz...**

**Kikiyo:-whispers- me and Naruto have only slept 2 hours a day so far so please let him sleep?**

**Everyone: nope!**

**Kikiyo: -sweatdrops-**

**Everyone: WAKE UPPP!**

**Kikiyo:...**

**Naruto:...**

**Everyone:...**

**Naruto:ZZZZZZ...**

**Everone: -sweatdrops-**

**Danny: -smiles amused-.**

**Gaara: -snuggles up to Danny- Cookie?**

**Danny: -about to faint but tries not to, takes out a HUGE cookie jar, then faints-**

**Gaara: -hold onto Danny and stares at cookie jar- COOKIEEEEE!**

**Kikiyo:...this is going to be one lonnggg night... well... anyways try and enjoy the first chapter that doesn't seem like a prolouge(to me)**

Chapter 4: Momo-chan?

I woke up to something once again, poking my cheek. I opened one eye and, once again saw the green leaves of some trees. "You must really like to sleep here" Naruto said. I sneezed and shivered a bit then looked up at the orange ninja. "Morning Naruto..." I said while stretching my throat felt like it was burning and I knew I had caught a cold. I had a pretty weak immune system, compared to others, anyways. "I don't particularly like sleeping here I just don't have a place to live in yet." I replied to his earlier question. "Hmmm..." he thought. "Well... want to go to the ramen shop again?" He asked. "Sure!" I replied. When we got there the Oji-san looked at me and Naruto and smiled "The usual I guess?" He asked. "Yep!" Replied Naruto happily. This time I got a smaller bowl or ramen and when I finished about half of it something ran past the ramen shop at full speed, causing a huge gust of wind. "What was that?" I asked surprised. "I don't know..." Naruto was already on his fifth bowl I stared at him amazed and once again noticed his whiskers. I turned around this time and tried to stop myself from looking when the person who created the giant gust of wind came back. This time rather than running past us. The person stopped where we were. And turned to face me. That's when I got a good look at her. She had long, sandy brown hair with short shaggy bangs. She was slightly tanned and had hazel-yellow eyes. She was wearing clothes from my world. A pair of baggy dark blue cargo pants, a grey halted top with sleeves that hung off her shoulders and on her shoulders I could see black straps from her half tank top underneath, she was also wearing ninja shoes. She was quite pretty. She looked at me and said "aahhh! You're the other player aren't you?" I stared at her quizzically and Naruto asked me if I knew her. I simply replied no. The girl looked at me then pulled my arm, causing me to fall off my chair. "Come with me!" she exclaimed. "All right I'm coming..." I said as she dragged me along with her. "My name is Momo Yushi!" She said," I'm a player! Just like you! My helper is the 2nd player of the game her name is Misaki." I looked at her and wondered if she came here for the same reason I did or if it was a different reason.

"So what's you're name?" She asked

"Kikiyo Kiyosara"

"Where are you from?"

"Canada"

"Ohh that's a nice place... how old are you?"

"14 years old."

"Hey! You're the same age as me!" She exclaimed.

"Really? That's cool."

"Have you joined the school yet?"

"No not yet."

"Hehee well... good luck! And sorry if I was interrupting something earlier!"

She ran off at full speed and I wondered how she had so much stamina. I returned to the ramen shop only to see Naruto finishing his twelfth bowl of ramen. I stared at him wondering where all that ramen went. Then he got up and turned towards me and said "you don't have a place to stay right?" I nodded "well then you can stay with me!" He smiled. "Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother." "Its fineee. If you can cook for me and maybe clean for me then ill be happy to let you stay with me!" He said happily I looked at him and smiled "thank you Naruto" I said.

He smiled at me happily, "I want ramen everyday!" He exclaimed. I smiled and asked if he went to ninja school. He replied yes and I said I might join him. Be liked at me questioningly "Can you even fight?" He asked looking at my small structure. "Oh course I can!" I replied_. I can't believe he doesn't think I can't fight! I show him!_ "If you really what to know if I can fight how about we spar?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled._ I think I am falling for that smile_. "I'm not good at fighting but I'm good at tag. How about it? If you can catch me before the sun sets I will believe that you have what it tales to go to ninja school. If you can't catch me then you are obviously not good enough and you have to quit." He looked at me stubbornly. I know he is trying to keep me from the school. But why? It shouldn't be that dangerous...right? I agreed to his condition. He jumped off the ground and landed on top of the roof he kept running and I stared at him. _Can I do that too? __**Yes… you should be able to. When you came to this world your body should have gotten lighter and your muscles should have gotten at least 100 times stronger too. **_I smiled at the thought so I was 100 times stronger huh? That would mean trouble for whoever would want to fight me.

I jumped up and to my surprised I jumped up higher than the roof. I started to fall down and I had to steady myself when I landed on the roof. _I have to practice this later,_ I thought to myself. I ran toward the direction that he went to, and surprisingly I was really fast. In my world I was a short-distance runner. I don't have stamina, but I have speed. Running in this world was so easy; I got so far without breaking a sweat. I remembered Momo running and I now knew how she was able to run so fast for so long. I smiled at the thought she was an interesting person defiantly. She was a bit hyper and very enthusiastic about the game. She had a determined look in her eyes, she defiantly wanted to win. I spotted Naruto while I was thinking about Momo. He looked at to see me and he looked very surprised. "H-How'd you get here so fast?" he stuttered. I laughed inwardly, he sounded like Hinata!

He sped up a bit and tried to get away from me. I ran a bit faster, worried that I would get tired, and sped up so that I was in front of him. I jumped on him and said "Caughtcha!" I hugged him and we started to fall to the ground, "oops" was all I could say. We fell towards the ground head first and Naruto tried to protect me by burying my head in his chest. It felt warm and I almost forgot that we were falling. Naruto was bracing himself for the impact and then I kicked the air with enough strength to turn us from falling on our head to falling on our feet. The roof we fell off of was pretty high so I had just enough time to do that before we landed. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact. But it never came. I opened one eye and saw that we were safely on the ground I looked around. Why we were not harmed in the fall? I let go of Naruto, causing him to open his eyes. He looked around as surprised as I was. He started asking questions I couldn't answer. When he noticed that I didn't have answers to his questions he stopped asking and looked around us. "Are you hurt? At all?" He asked. "No of course I'm not" I replied, "I'm not that weak you know." He smiled at my statement. Then he said "okay well you caught me... so I guess I wont stop you from entering my school... however, let me tell you this for now. The Genin exams are coming up in 2 weeks. They decided whether you pass or fail. So it will be hard on you..." he warned me. I laughed and said that I would be fine.

He looked at me for a bit and then said that he would show me his house. When I walked in I half-expected his house to be small and messy. But to my surprise everything was pretty neat and tidy. His Kitchen was the room I had walked into. His house was much larger than expected and it also had more rooms. He went into the hallway and disappeared behind a door. I studied his house for a bit and then a thought hit me. _If I'm in this world won't I mess up the anime? Or is different from the anime? _I asked Isamu. **_It isn't going to affect the anime. This is a completely different world from yours it is in no way actually connected,_** He replied lazily. _I see so nothing I do will appear in my world._** _That is correct._** I had more to ask but Isamu didn't sound like he was very happy today. Naruto looked back at me and motioned for me to go where he was. I went over to him and then I saw his room. It was really large. On one side was the bed and on the other side Naruto set up a futon. I looked around, his bed was pretty big, it took up about two-fifths of the room. He also had a small television which was on top of a small table. Next to the television was a cabinet, which probably held his clothes. On top of the cabinet was a small old-fashioned radio. He had a mirror and then another door. I looked through the window on the door. Apparently it was like a balcony. _Or an escape route,_ I thought. He had several posters pinned up on the wall. One of them had the Hidden leaf Village symbol on it and anther one had a picture of a cup that was steaming; it looked a bit like a ramen cup. "You can sleep on the bed" he said. I shook my head and said "No. I want to sleep on the futon. I've never slept on one before after all. He looked at me and shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry for troubling you Naruto. I'll find a place of my own as soon as I can!" I said as happily as I could. "Will you still make me ramen?" he asked. I laughed and said yes.

We both went to sleep after I we made some instant ramen. _I have to get some money and buy some groceries later. Always eating insta-ramen isn't really healthy. _I thought. _It had been one interesting day. _I fell asleep while thinking about what had happened. **_I only wish I didn't have to do this to you. Why did you click "Yes" on the message?_**

**Naruto: zzzzz...**

**Kikiyo: -hugs naruto like he is a teddy bear and sleeps on him-**

**Momo: -laughs evily- so everyone... shall we make Kikiyo's life miserable? or shall we set up her and naruto?... i wonder?**

_**Everyone's thoughts: i didn't know Momo would be evil -sweatdrops-**_

**Momo: -planning to make Kikiyo and Naruto fall for each other-**

**Danny: I-I will h-help too!**

**Everyone: O_O she spoke!**

**Gaara: -hyper on cookies- wheeeeee~~~!**

**Everyone: uhh... -sweatdrops-**

**Kikiyo & Naruto: zzzzz...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kikiyo: Haiii guys :D sorry i haven't updated in forever ._. was busy and lazy xP**

**Naruto:Your finally back . ur so undedicated**

**Kikiyo: D: ur being mean to me D: why?**

**Danny: W-W-welcome Back...**

**Gaara: -Pissed cause he hasn't had cookies for 2 hours- cookie...**

**Danny:... -makes lots of cookies-**

**Kikiyo: anyways... That you to all my fans :D Love u all~ :3**

Chapter 5: A new student?

It has been one week since I moved in with Naruto. On the first day, Naruto and I woke up so I went off to make ramen. I checked his fridge and saw that there wasn't much in it. I made a mental note of the things to buy later on, including a huge supply of ramen. Naruto gave me a spare key to his house and afterwards we left for the ninja school. The first thing I saw when I went inside the class was a huge group of girls fighting on one side of the room beside Sasuke Uchiha, the seat next to him was occupied by a very lazy Shikamaru Nara. Then I saw Momo-chan sitting next to Inuzuka Kiba, she was blushing quite a lot; very different from last week. Then I heard a loud scream from the group of girls.

"Shut your big mouth Pig!" a voice said

"What did you call me, Forehead?" Another voice asked.

"A PIG!" the voice repeated

"What a drag…" I heard Shikamaru say.

I could tell immediately that Sakura Haruno and Ino Inoichi were having a fight about Sasuke. It was quite obvious. The only people who noticed me were Momo-chan, Sasuke, Kiba, and Shino, the rest of the class was either busy fighting or doing something else. I figured out the reason for the few people to have noticed my coming, Momo-chan was expecting me to come, Sasuke had to always be attentive in case someone attacked, Kiba probably noticed a new smell, and Shino… he is always very observant. I smiled as Momo-chan waved at me, she noticed that I was walking in with Naruto and had a strange look on her face; it was between a smirk and a smile. I could've sworn that I sweat dropped. Naruto went to his seat in the corner by himself, he was looking so lonely. I was about to go sit with him when I felt a presence behind me. I quickly turned around, and stepped back into a fighting position. Iruka-sensei was behind me, I lowered my fighting stance, and he asked me if I was the new student. I replied with a 'yes' he told me to introduce myself to the class, once he had their attention. "I am Kikiyo, from the Kiyosara clan." I said. I heard a few "hn's" and I saw a couple girls glare at me. They were probably thinking 'another rival' or something. Iruka-sensei asked me to choose a seat. I walked up to Naruto and sat beside him, I heard a couple of murmurs go around the class. I ignored them all and smiled at Naruto. He looked at me surprised, and then broke into a smile. Throughout the day, Iruka-sensei told us the exercises we should practice for the Genin exam. It would be an interesting exam, I thought. I still haven't practiced on my transformation jutsu and honestly I suck at it. I get one part of the transformation right but all the other parts wrong. I stayed after school and after showing him my transformation I asked Iruka-Sensei what I was doing wrong. He simply said I focused too much on one specific and didn't focus enough on the entire transformation. I sort of understood what he meant. I cursed myself and my stupidity.

I then went off buy the ingredients for BBQ pork ramen, Naruto's favorite. Then a thought hit me, I don't have any money... I cursed myself, once again, and asked Isamu where I could get some money. He sighed and said he would supply me as much as I needed. I smiled at the thought of having unlimited money, why can't it be like that in my world? With that much money I could buy endless amounts of manga... I could have an entire library of manga and anime... I smiled happily at the thought... then reality hit me. That would never happen, unless I suddenly become like a billionaire, which would never happen. Isamu told me to go to the end of the forest when he would ask the "creators" of the game to supply me with money everyday. I got to the end of the forest and saw something light blue there. As I got closer I heard a high-pitched sound, that I felt would come out of a video game and a blinding light surrounded me and I closed my eyes.

When the light was gone I slowly opened my eyes to see a girl standing where the blue vortex was before. She wore a Philadelphia Flyers home jersey that was two sizes to big and stopped at her knees, slightly baggy brown caprice, white socks and pink Nike sneakers. Her hair was golden brown and kind of short; she had a strand of hair in her face between her eyes, and like the rest of her hair it ended around her chin. Her haircut looked nice- despite how I describe it- its just that you had to see it to believe it. She had light-colored skin and bright violet eyes. She looked like she was around 4'8 so she was defiantly taller than me. I stared at her she was another "player" in the game. She looked up at me and noticed that I was staring. She looked shocked and nervous. Her reaction immediately reminded me of Hinata. I walked up to her and smiled as kindly as I possibly could "Are you also a player?" I asked

"Y-Yes I am my name is Danielle Anemoi" she stuttered.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Kikiyo Kiyosara."

"N-Nice to meet y-you too." she smiled shyly

"Sorry but I have to ask this, what was that Blue vortex earlier?"

"B-Blue vortex?"

"Yep, right before you appeared there was a blue vortex, a blinding light, and a high-pitched sound." I replied she thought about it for a second then replied, "T-That might be f-from the h-hyperbolic time c-chamber" "The what?" I asked confused. "Ah… I was in the D-Dragon Ball world before this...my helper, told me t-that we w-were going t-to a di-different world. W-which world is-is this a-anyways?" She asked. "This is the Naruto World" I replied matter-o-factly. "O-oh…" she said sounding a bit depressed. "What's wrong?" "I-I was h-hoping for the one of the G-Golden S-Sun games…" she said. I chuckled a little and told her the current time period that we were in. "S-So there is only o-one more week before the G-Genin exams…" "Yea… I'm nervous about them… hey are you going to be joining the school?" I asked while going to the tree that supposedly had the money I needed to buy stuff. On the tree was a small hole that could fit one hand, I put my hand in there and felt something cool and soft like material. I pulled it out and saw a cute red and black wallet with a note attached. 'To Kikiyo' was what it said. "I-I will join the school… I need to learn how to use c-chakra after all…" "Well then let's train together later! First I need to buy ingredients for ramen, and then we can train. Want to help me?" I asked. She nodded happily.

We went to the market and I found what I needed. Bread flour, and Koon Chun Potassium Carbonate was needed to make ramen noodles, and I bought some white miso for the soup. I bought some eggs, sweet corn, onions, cabbage, and BBQ pork for the toppings. "Do you want some BBQ pork ramen too?" I asked Danielle. "N-No thank you… I have c-celiac disease… and I don't like p-pork." She said timidly. "Oh… would you like it if I made you something to eat though?" I asked. "Y-Yes" she smiled. I thought about it for a second celiac disease means that she is allergic to gluten… so all I have to do is make something without gluten! I decided to make some gluten-free ramen with rice flour. I asked her what flavor she like and her eyes immediately lit up. "C-Chicken ra-ramen Chicken-flavored ramen with Parmas- Parma- grated parmesan cheese blended in…please." She asked so quickly, and stumbled over so many words, that I laughed. She looked at me embarrassed I bought some chicken, parmesan, rice flour, powdered tea, tomatoes, potatoes, and some proper tools needed to make ramen noodles. I was quite surprised that the market had everything we needed, although, the market was quite large, it didn't look like it would have everything that I needed. We went back to Naruto's home, to start making some ramen. We put all the groceries on the table, and while Danielle explored the house, and I started unpacking everything, we started having a Q&A time.

"Danielle?" I asked.

"J-Just call me D-Danny…" she replied.

"Okie... Danny? Where did you live before you went to other worlds?"

"I-I lived i-in the U-USA near the A-Atlantic Ocean. W-where did you l-live?"

"I lived in Canada, British Colombia. Your family…. Who is in it?" I asked

"T-There is my father, J-Jameson Anemoi, who is 34 years old. H-He has black hair, steel grey e-eyes and he is a-about 5'9". Then t-there is my mother, Anna A-Anemoi, she's 32 y-years old. She has d-dirty blonde hair, olive g-green eyes and she is 5'3". T-There is also Nicolette my f-fraternal twin sister; she is y-younger than me by 4 m-minutes. She has b-black hair, and o-olive green eyes. She looks more like mother, and she is 4'11". There is also my o-older sister, C-Christine; she is older by 7 years so s-she is now 19 years old. She h-has dirty blonde hair, steel grey e-eyes and I p-personally think she looks l-like Rangiku from Bleach b-but she has a smaller chest. We also h-have a female blonde golden retriever, n-named Sandra." She explained.

"Wow. That's a big family." I had unpacked everything and was mixing 300 grams of break flour, ½ a cup of warm water, and 1 teaspoon of Koon Chun Potassium Carbonate (KCPC).

"Y-Yeah... but we a-all h-have fun. I-I didn't k-know y-you could m-make r-ramen f-from scratch…"

"Yeah I didn't know either until about 1 month ago when I was searching up some random stuff, and I found someone who was trying to make ramen from scratch, and he succeeded. I tried making it before and it tasted pretty good, even better than the instant ones." I used the mixer we had bought, to mix the dough for 10 minutes, on high speed. When it started to look like gravel knew I was doing it perfectly. I used my hands and divided it in two pieces. Then I pressed it into two balls. I started to flatten the dough, the best I could. After I had finished flattening it, I put the roller on it a couple times. I took one of the flattened pieces and put it in the fridge. The other half I cut into spaghetti sized noodles and dusted them in flour. I brought a large pot of saltwater to a rolling boil. I cooked them for 1 minute then I drained them. I made the white miso soup and put the noodles inside it. I decorated it with some onions and corn then topped it off with BBQ pork.

"Perfect!" I said. "Now if only Naruto was home." Almost right on cue, Naruto burst into the room. "What is that smell?" he asked. "It's some homemade ramen. I hope you like it. You can eat that on for now Naruto; I'm going to make another batch for my guest." I said as I started making the gluten-free ramen noodles. "Our guest?" He asked, while eating the ramen. "Yes, my friend named Danielle." She's someone from my old...village..." I said carefully, choosing my words. He looked at her and Danny blushed. He got closer observing her face and while I felt a tinge of jealously, she fainted. I gasped and ran to her. Did she faint from hunger? I had just finished making the noodles and was about to give her some. I sighed and dragged her to Naruto's room, with Naruto's help. We placed her on the bed and I waited for her to wake up while Naruto finished his ramen. I told him that there was one more bowl that he could have, but it was chicken-flavored ramen with shredded parmesan cheese melted in. He looked at it and said he didn't want it if it wasn't BBQ pork. He thanked me for the food and Danny finally woke up. I asked her if she was okay, and she replied yes. We ate the gluten-free ramen, and to my surprise, it tasted exactly like normal ramen. After we finished eating, we got our stuff and went to go train. I told Naruto that I would be home very late, and he replied with a 'mhm'. I looked up at the sky as Danny and I walked to the forest, where we would train. The sky looked beautiful, the golden hue mixed with pink and orange looked amazing. We reached the forest and we were practicing how to control our own chakra. Danny had chakra, even without having to infuse a spirit in her. She was defiantly strong, and she was tactical. She was smart and seemed very peaceful, but she almost seemed too peaceful. I couldn't sense any killing intent from her; she seemed almost as if she didn't want to fight. I watched her summon chakra into her hand, she was swirling it in her hand, trying to control it. I watched her gather some more chakra, making the swirl more powerful, then in a blink of an eye; she lost the control over the chakra. It exploded, and she was sent flying to a tree. I gasped and ran over to her to see if she was alright. When I got to ht I noticed something strange. I got on my knees and stared at the object; I grabbed the closest stick and poked it. I wondered if it was real. It twitched as I poked it. "Ohhhhh... how cute!" "Hmmm?" Danny asked as waking up. "Ohhhhh... They twitched..." I said fascinated. "W-What twitched?" She asked. I pointed at the top of her head, "Those, on the top of your head." She looked at me as if i was crazy. I smiled; I knew what her reaction would be when I told her. I took her hand and placed it on top of her head. She felt around and they touched the ears. She looked surprised, and kept touching the ears. "I-I can feel it... i-it is s-soft..." I help her up and then we both noticed that something heavy fell behind her. We both looked, on the floor was a golden brown white-tipped tail. Danny looked at it and realization hit her. She screamed as I noticed it was connected to her. While she screamed, she covered her fox-like ears that had popped up on the top of her head. "OHMIGOSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed. I was quite impressed, this was the first time I heard her not stumble, and this is also the first time I heard her speak - eeerr… scream. I calmed her down, and then I asked her if anything was different from usual. "N-Nothing feeths...F-feels different..." she then raised her head and sniffed the air, "Something smells like mango's" she said. I stared at her bewildered... Mangos? She sniffed again and then went up to me. "I-It's you! You're the one t-that smells like m-mangos." She said. I thought about why I would smell like mangos, and then I remembered that I use a mango-scented soap. I stared at her impressed, so she had developed a strong sense of smell. After many questions & answers, I concluded that she had developed a strong sense of smell and hearing. She had retractable claws, and she was able to move her tail freely. After we finished observing her white-tipped ears, it was almost midnight. We left the forest and i asked her if she needed to stay with me and Naruto. She shook her hair and said that her 'helper' had already arranged a place for her to stay in, for now. We parted ways and when I got to Naruto's house, he was already sound asleep. I smiled and fell asleep in the futon next to him, it was slightly warm, and I fell asleep right away.

**Kikiyo: i actually found a recipe for ramen xP it was fun ._.**

**Naruto: Yes! now i get ramen everyday!**

**Momo: :O a new student~ yay~ but why does she have a tail? o_o**

**Danny: A-A-A Tail! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Kikiyo: since i felt bad for not updateing im updating 2 chapters :p**

**Naruto: finally we are progressing!**

**Momo: so now we are at the beginning of the anime**

**Danny:S-so L-lets start...**

Chapter 6: Enter: Naruto Uzumaki

It's been a week since Danny has appeared and since she had gotten kitsune ears and a tail. At first she had taken it as shock but after, she was excited and very happy. I admit I was jealous, I've always wanted some for myself… but I can't do anything about it, I feel so weak. Why was Danny able to do it but not me? I shrugged off the question, and remembered that today would be the day that the anime started, the day that Naruto painted on the Hokage faces. I rolled out of bed and made breakfast; I ate mine and left, not waking Naruto up. I got to school and waited. Iruka-Sensei was very late, probably chasing Naruto around. During the week, Danny had joined the class and now Danny, Momo, and I were best friends, we always practiced out chakra control together and learned as many jutsu's as we could. We also went shopping for clothes, now Danny and I were wearing different clothes from when we had first gotten here, Momo didn't change her wardrobe due to sentimental values. Danny was now wearing the same kind of pants that Tenten wore except hers was brown and looked like cargo pants, a sleeveless blue midriff top like what Misty wore from Pokémon with the Konoha symbol in yellow in the front, a baggy khaki jacket that was zipped all the way up and standard blue ninja sandals. She looked nice, really cute. I now wore a short sleeved blue shirt under a jacket that looked like Hinata's in Shippuden, except mine was black instead of purple, a pair of grey ninja pants, a pair of fingerless gloves that had the Konoha symbol on them, and standard ninja sandals. I had tied up my hair in a loop and it still reached my waist, doing anything else with my hair would've been too troublesome, and cutting it would have made me sad. Then I noticed that I had said "Troublesome" I guess Shikamaru was rubbing off on me. Shikamaru was a nice guy, defiantly a person I would want to be friends with. Just then Iruka-sensei dragged Naruto into the classroom by his ear. When they reached the front of the class he started yelling and lecturing Naruto. "I'm at the end of my rope Naruto. You failed the graduation test last time and the time before that. Tomorrow you got another chance, and your messing up again." He lectured. "Humph" Naruto replied he looked over at me to see if I was looking. I just stared straight back at him a little bored. That got Iruka-sensei mad. "FINE! Because YOU missed it Naruto, everyone will review the transformation jutsu!" he said. "Aww…." Most of the class whined. The only people who didn't whine were Momo, Danny, and me. We all got in a line, I was beside Danny. The line went like this, me then Danny, Momo, Kiba, Hinata, some random dude, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura was transforming. "All right Sakura here lets do it! Transform!" she transformed into Iruka-sensei. I heard Danny mumble something like "how unoriginal" but I could have just been hearing things. "Transformed into me? Good." Iruka-sensei complimented. "Yes I did it! Yes, yes, Sasuke did you see that?" she asked. No reply. "Next Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka-sensei interrupted. Sasuke walked up and I could have sworn that Danny's fur on her tail stood up. Sasuke also transformed into Iruka-sensei. _Why did you copy Sakura? Why do you act like your leading her on? Why am I the only one who actually noticed this?_ I wondered. "Uhh… Good…" Iruka-sensei complimented. Sasuke transformed back and walked past me and Danny. Danny's fur stood on their ends as he passed by. "Next, Naruto Uzumaki!" Iruka-sensei said, interrupting my thoughts. "This is a total waste of time Naruto…" Shikamaru said. "We always pay for YOUR screw ups" Ino added in. "Like I care." was Naruto's reply. "Transform!" he said. Naruto transformed into a naked Naruko. I smiled and Iruka-sensei was sent backwards due to his nosebleed. Naruto laughed and said that it was his sexy jutsu. Iruka-sensei only got more upset, he yelled at Naruto again, and I felt sorry for him.

Naruto was told that he had to clean the Hokage faces, and I said that I would be at Momo's house for the night. So Naruto would be able to have ramen with Iruka-sensei. At Momo's house we prepared for the Genin exams, but after practicing for a while, we got very bored. We started talking about anime and I admitted that I had only watched the first episode and the sixty-eighth episode of Naruto. She looked at me surprised, "Aren't you a fan of Naruto?" she asked. "Well… I am a fan of the person, but I was not of the anime." I said, "It didn't make sense sometimes... so I only watched 2 full episodes. I have watched parts of some other episodes..." I said. After a lot of admitting to other things we finally fell asleep. At the end of the next day, Iruka-sensei said "We will now start the final exam. When your name is called proceed to the testing room. The final test will be on the clone jutsu." I saw Naruto cringe at the thought of the exam. I was called and I walked in. Iruka-sensei nodded to me, signaling I could start. "Clone Jutsu!" I shouted. 10 Clones appeared, and I smiled at Iruka-sensei. "Good job, Kikiyo, here is your headband." He handed me a Konoha Headband, and I tied it to my arm. I walked out of the room and smiled at Momo and Danny. All three of us had passed and we all hi-fived. "Next is Naruto Uzumaki" I heard someone call. Naruto went into the room looking determined. I felt sad, I knew what was gonna happen next. I waited outside with Danny and Momo. When Naruto's test was finished, he came out looking very sad. I was about to go up to him, when he ran away. I went outside and say a large group on Genin. I saw Naruto far away from the group, sitting on a swing looking very depressed. I was about to walk up to him when I heard it. "There you see him?" "It's that boy. I heard he's the only person who failed." "Well it serves him right" "Just imagine what would happen if he became a ninja. I mean he's the boy who-" before she could finish that sentence I slapped her. "Don't you know how rude it is to talk behind someone's back?" I asked. The girls looked at me, surprised. "If you're going to be like this for the rest of our lives… I pity you, after all, you're not pretty, you aren't smart, and you're someone who gets jealous very easily. You are never going to get married like that." I said turning around, only to see the swing moving with no Naruto. I left in search for him before the girls could process what I had said. I couldn't find Naruto and in the end, Danny and I went to the forest to train, once again. We trained until it was dark, and then we saw Naruto jumping along the branches with a scroll in his arms. I looked at her, "The sacred scroll?" I asked. She nodded, and we both went to where he was. We hid in the trees observing him; he was practicing the Shadow Clone jutsu. As we observed him, we both learned why he was unable to create a proper clone; he was wasting too much chakra. After an hour of training, Naruto finally had it down. We saw Iruka-sensei approach Naruto, they talked for a bit. Then out of no where Iruka-sensei was attacked. Both me and Danny went to where the weapons had flown out, and we attacked Mizuki-sensei. He dodged both our attacks, but Danny used her tail to scratch his cheek. "NARUTO, RUN AWAY!" I screamed. He looked at me, and then snapped back into his senses. He nodded then ran. Both me and Danny protected Iruka-sensei.

**Kikiyo: bwahahahaha! cliff hanger D**

**Naruto: anyone would know what happens next if u saw the anime...**

**Kikiyo: i didn't watch most of it xP only got to like episode 50? ._.**

**Naruto: D: don't u like me?**

**Kikiyo: yea ._. i guess .**

**Momo: ... ._. (have to make them closer) Group meeting! Kiki and naruto are not invited D**

**Kikiyo: D: so mean?**


	7. Chapter 6 point 5

**Kikiyo: I felt like chapter 6 wasn't finished so I finished it just now~**

**Naruto:-laughs- HAHAHAHA! look at her test score! It's on-**

**Kikiyo: -takes the test from him ties him up to a chair and puts duck tape on his mouth- now... unless you want me to drown you.. You won't ever say a word about this again.**

**Naruto: ._. -nods-**

**Kikiyo: -Pats his head- good boy ^^**

**Kikiyo: well... ENJOY~**

**Naruto: hmm hmm hmmmmm hmm! hm? (take the duck tape off! please?)**

Chapter 6.5: Run, Naruto. Run~

"I see you found our little hide-away" He said to Iruka-sensei. "So that's the way it is, huh?" Iruka sensei asked. "So Mizuki-sensei~ Do you really like attacking other sensei's?" I asked, "Cause that will be a bad habit to have." I changed into my "attack mode" (as my friends liked to call it) and prepared to fight. Mizuki-sensei looked a bit surprised "Aahhh… two of your star pupils, Iruka." _Star pupils? I did horribly on the last test! Hell, I'm one of the stupidest too! _"Miss Kikiyo, the fighter, and Miss Danielle, the thinker." He continued. Danny stayed quiet, observing him, looking for a weak or blind spot. I decided to keep his attention on me. "So… how did you find this place, Mizuki-sensei?" I asked buying Both Naruto and Danny time. "Danielle, Kikiyo! Get away from him right now!" I heard Iruka-sensei yell at both of us. "It's fine Iruka-sensei. We can handle this. Please go find Naruto." I said and Iruka-sensei nodded then ran to Naruto. "Huh! You may be Iruka's prized students but you mean nothing to me!" Mizuki-sensei charged at us. Both Danny and I dodged right on time. I had some practice from fighting lots of people so I was able to predict a few movements that he could possibly make. He reached toward his back to grab one of those over-sized shuriken. _What the hell? How did he get those? I want one! _He twirled it with his hand making it spin, faster and faster. He looked at both of us then settled his gaze on me. "So, I'm first. Perfect, lets dance" I said sarcastically. "Still have time for humor? Well… no worries, I will make sure you'll die like that!" he said and threw the giant thing at me. I dropped and rolled over to my right. It whizzed right by me, and I felt the air get sliced. "Not a very good aimer are we?" I asked. Then I saw him smile. "R-ROLL!" I heard Danny scream. My body reacted, before my mind could catch up. Instincts took over and we were in hand to hand combat. Danny and I fought together in almost perfect harmony. I punched toward his head, and he ducked. Then Danny went down and swept him off his feet, causing a split-second in which he was floating. I used that time, and round-house kicked him in the side, sending him flying to a tree trunk, that caused a lot of smoke and leaves to fall. Once the smoke cleared, I saw that he wasn't there anymore. "He ran away…" I said. Danny nodded and said, "B-But we tired him o-out… s-so he won't be able to p-put up much of an f-fight." "I guess so" I replied. "But we should still watch over them just in case something goes wrong." We both nodded and went to the trees. We caught up to Iruka-sensei and Naruto, faster then I expected. Then Naruto jumped and hit Iruka-sensei, thus causeing him to fall out of the tree. They both fell out and Iruka-sensei turned into Mizuki-sensei, and Naruto turned into Iruka-sensei. I strained to hear what they were saying, but we were just out of earshot. Iruka-sensei looked really tired. Then Mizuki-sensei charged at him with the giant shuriken. I tensed up and leaned forward, about to jump in on the party. But Danny stopped me and shook her head, motioned me to stay quiet and pointed downward. I watched and saw Naruto charge at Mizuki-sensei. Naruto knocked him down and the giant shuriken went flying. _I should go look for that, later. __**Picking up someone's garbage? **__One person's garbage is another's treasure. _Then Naruto used his shadow clone jutsu. Millions of Naruto's appeared; Danny and I smiled, feeling proud of him. Iruka-sensei looked surprised, but not as surprised as Mizuki-sensei, his face was comical! Then they all charged at Mizuki-sensei. Afterward, Iruka-sensei and Naruto had a happy time, I felt sad that they forgot about us but I also felt happy that Naruto finally passed.

**Shikamaru: Naruto stop being so troublesome... -sighs-**

**Kikiyo: ohh! :O Shikamaru~ i haven't seen you in a long time! -runs to hug-**

**Shikamaru: -Sigh- girls are so troublesome -dodges-**

**Kikiyo: nuuuu D: why did you dodge me?**

**Shikamaru: -sigh-**

**Kikiyo: I won't hug you then... =.= let me give you a nickname~ hmmm... Shi-chan~**

**Shi-chan: so troublesome...**


	8. Chapter 7

**Kikiyo: HAI ERRYONE! I'm back~ finally after like a year or two :D**

**Naruto: O_O Your alive?!**

**Kikiyo: yes… but you might not be in a few seconds ^^**

**Everyone but Naruto: Welcome back!**

**Naruto: Why would you kill me?! D:**

**Kikiyo: because that's no way to greet someone =w= in fact… I won't make you any ramen today!**

**Naruto: ! WHAT!? NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! I'm sorry! Please forgive my insolence Kikiyo-kami-sama!**

**Shi-chan: As soon as she comes back... she stirs up more trouble…. –sigh- **

**Kikiyo: *runs to hug shi-chan* SHIIIIIIIIIIII-CHANNNNN! **

**Shi-chan: -Dodges- don't you have something to say to the viewers?**

**Kikiyo: OH! Right! I'm very sorry about my absences. I'm glad someone still came and fave'd my storie :D and from now on… I'm going to be using the manga instead of the anime. I think I'll be easier ;P and I'll prolly update more… if you have any objections then please tell me in the comments. Now…. LET US BEGIN! O_O**

Chapter 7: Please buy more milk!

I checked the milk carton, seeing that the due date was a month ago, I called out to Naruto, "Hey Naruto! Can you throw out the milk before you leave? It's way overdue! DON'T DRINK IT! I put it on the counter. I'm going to leave first, see you at class!" I heard a grunt in reply and left the apartment.

Walking to the class, I wondered, _whose team will I be thrown in? __**Naruto's, obviously.**_ Naruto's… huh... I walked into the class, which was already fairly noisy. I walked up to the top left corner of the room and plopped down in the corner, scanning the room to see who was already here. There were lots of people I didn't recognize, but some people I did. Momo was already sitting next to Kiba, who she seemed to have befriended very quickly, Danny quietly sat next to me, and Naruto just walked in. he sat beside some guy with a weird haircut. As I stared at his hair, wondering what it reminded me of, a girl with pink hair walked up to Naruto. "Hey, will you let me though?" she asked in a high-pitched voice. After waiting barely 5 seconds, she screamed "Naruto! Move your ass! I want to sit on the other side of you!". To which he replied with a confused "Huh?" He turned around and looked at the guy beside him, just as I remembered what his hair reminded me of. "A DUCK'S BUTT!" I exclaimed. Danny burst out laughing as several people turned around and looked at me strangely. I pointed at the guy beside Naruto and said "his hair." as if that explained why the sky was blue.

Fortunately, he did not hear me; instead he turned to face Naruto and simply asked, "What?" Naruto was about to speak when Ms. Pink pushed him down and asked "Sasuke-kun can I sit next to you?!" he didn't say anything and she plopped down next to him. I watched Naruto, watching Ms. Pink, watching "Sasuke-kun" who looked uncomfortable. Suddenly, Naruto stepped on the table and leaned in close to Sasuke. Ms. Pink jumped up and shouted "Hey Naruto! Get out of Sasuke-Kun's face!" Neither of them responded to her a few other girls told Sasuke to "kick his ass" all of a sudden, Naruto leaned forward, and they kissed…

I shot out of my chair and looked at them, dumbfounded. _N-N-Nar-Naruto…. NARUTO IS GAY?! _Danny looked up at me and tried to calm me down. I fell back in my chair, as my soul left my body. I zoned out for a while, until Iruka-sensei came in he gave us a speech, and told us, "Now... You will be assigned duties by the village. So today we will be creating the 4 man teams… and each team will have a 'Jounin' sensei. You will follow that sensei's instructions as you complete the assigned duties. We tried to balance each team's strengths" as the class hear this, they all screamed "What?!" he went down the list, Momo was assigned with Kiba, Hinata, and Shino. "Next team 7… Kiyosara Kikiyo… Anemoi Danielle …" as he said this I jumped up and said "Yay!" "Uzumaki Naruto… and… Uchiha Sasuke." When Naruto heard the last name, he became depressed. Naruto and Sasuke squabbled loudly after that.

After the class ended, Danny and I were called out to behind the school. "Don't you two dare get close to Sasuke!" this girl with bleach blonde hair and a purple outfit cried at me. MS. Pink agreed with her, "Despite the fact it actually hurt to agree you Ino-pig, I have to say you two should not get close to him either!" I looked at all the girls. Ms. Pink got up close and personal to Danny, "It you do, we won't be very nice." Danny growled, and spun around quickly, smashing her tail into , hard. "You won't have to worry about that. Just stay away from me. And I won't hurt you." She said without stuttering once. I was shocked and so proud of her. Danny walked away, and the girls helped Ms. Pink up. They turned their attention to me. Smiling, I said "Ms. Pink, I do not know who you are… but you won't have to worry about me liking duck butt- I mean 'Sasuke' after all, he isn't good looking at all, nor is he interesting" I started to walk away. When someone grabbed my arm and turned me around. . "My name is Sakura. And don't you dare talk about Sasuke-kun like that! You aren't even pretty and you-"before she could finish, I kicked he arm with my right leg, set it down then quickly lifted my left leg and kicked her in the chest, sending her flying backwards. She slammed against the tree and lost consciousness. "Don't you dare touch me. I'm not in the best mood right and I have no idea where your filthy hands have been." I dusted off the place she touched and continued walking away. I heard some of the girls ask if "Sakura" was okay.

I walked back into the class, just before Naruto set up a trap for our sensei. "pft.. Like a Jounin is going to fall for such a simple booby trap" as he said this, i glared at Sasuke, mentally stabbing him millions of times. Just then, a hand appeared at the door and opened it slowly, and the "simple booby trap" worked. Naruto laughed and Sasuke looked dumbfounded, as Danny and I stared at the white haired man. He wasn't particularly ugly, from what we could see of his face. He had a mask that covered up tot he top of his nose, and his forehead protector covered one of his eyes. his first words to us were "Hmm... How can i say this..? My first impression is... I don't like you guys!"

**Kikiyo: WELL! WE have met our sensei and he seems... interesting enough ^^**

**Danny: I-I'm glad w-we are i-i-in the same team k-ki-Kikiyo**

**Naruto: DANG IT! why am I in the same group as Sasuke?**

**Sasuke: It's not like I'm happy either.**

**Kikiyo: I'm trying to stay as close tot eh story as possible! SO ZIP IT, DUCK BUTT AND IDIOT!**

**Naruto: LOL! DUCK BUTT! XD wait... Why am I a idiot?!**

**Kikiyo: you didn't throw out the milk like i told you to earlier. YOU HAD STOMACH PROBLEMS BECAUSE OF THAT. I TOLD YOU NOT TO DRINK IT!**

**Naruto:...**

**Momo: I'm so happy! I'm in the same group as Kiba! :D**

**Shi-chan: Well... This is troublesome but I guess I have to say it. Thanks for reading. Kikiyo will update tomorrow.**

**Kikiyo: WHAT?! O_O I will? well... i gues... if i can make it. after all, people who read this deserve it ^^**

**Everyone: Good bye~**


	9. Chapter 8

**Kikiyo: I-I-I'm alive….**

**Everyone: O_O what happened?!**

**Kikiyo: I wrote another chapter…. **

**Everyone: *sweatdrops***

**Naruto: you're so lazy**

**Kikiyo: I may be half-dead but that doesn't mean I can't kill you.**

**Naruto: O_O**

**Kikiyo: also I know I made a mistake in the last chapter… but I was too lazy to fix it… you should understand right? :D if not… Ehe…hehe….he? **

**Everyone: =w= ….**

**Kikiyo: WELP! LETS GET THIS STORY STARTED!**

Chapter 8: Hatake Kakashi

" OK… Let's begin with some introductions." Sensei started. We had left the classroom for a more spacious place to just talk… "What do you want to know?" I asked suspiciously. "How about… Your likes, dislikes… Dreams for the future, hobbies, stuff like that." "Hey hey. Why don't you introduce yourself to us first?!" asked Naruto. "This feels like an awkward first date questionnaire sheet but you do look a bit suspicious…" I continued. "Oh… Me? My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire to tell you guys about my likes and dislikes. Dreams for the future…? Hmm… well, I have lots of hobbies…" "Nice name." I replied, just to be nice. "Thanks. Now it's your turn, from the right" Naruto. "My name is Izumaki Naruto. I like Cup ramen! What I like even more is the restaurant ramen Iruka Sensei buys me and the ramen Kikiyo makes! What I dislike is waiting 3 minutes for the cup ramen to cook." I blushed slightly when Naruto mentioned me. He kept re adjusting his headband, and I had the urge to retie it for him. So I did. "Uhh… Thanks Kikiyo. My dream… is to surpass Hokage! And then… have all the people of this village acknowledge my existence!" he continued, "Hobbies… Pranks I guess." "Next." Kakashi-sensei said as he scratched his head." My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are tons of things I dislike but I don't really like anything. And… I don't want to use the word "dream" but… I have an ambition, the resurrection of my clan and… to kill a certain man." Said duck butt- I mean Sasuke. "Ok…next" was all Kakashi said. "Soooo. All you want to do is mate with someone. Great. Have fun with that." I said. "I'm Kiyosara Kikiyo. What I like… fighting, reading, taking bath, relaxing, all types of tea, most sweet food, cheesecake, ramen, most Japanese food with the exception of sushi, and messing with people's minds. What I dislike… people who piss me off, when there is no tea, bugs, twizzlers, when there is no more candy, when there is no more hot water for my baths, and when I'm stressed My dream… I choose to remain silent on that." My hobbies include reading, writing, cooking, training, and sleeping." I ranted. "Ok… that was long. Lastly, the other girl." Replied Kakashi. "M-My n-name is… A-Anemoi D-Danielle…" Danny quietly stuttered. Being so close to her I think I was the only one able to hear her. Until she got to a certain part. "M-my dislikes… they i-include two ve-very hateful p-people." She said it louder than the rest but still tripped over a few words. "OK! That's enough of that. We will start our duties tomorrow."

"Yay! What kinds of duties?! Duties! Duties!" Naurto asked enthusiastically. "first we are going to do something with just the four of us." Kakashi replied calmly. "what?! What?!" Naruto pushed. "Survival Training." He replied simply. "Survival training? How is that a duty? We did a lot of training at eh Ninja Academy!" Naruto cried. "I'm your opponent, but this isn't normal training." Kakashi explained, and started to laugh. "Of the 27 graduates, only 9 will be chosen as Genin. The rest will be sent back to the academy. This training is a super difficult exam with a failure rate of over 66%!" he laughed. "WHAT THE HELL?! But we worked so hard… then what we the point of graduating." Naruto screamed I smiled inwardly, I knew he was lying. I don't know how I knew… but his demeanor was different somehow, even if just slightly. He was lying to us without even blinking. My mother used to say that you could tell when people were lying by looking at their eyes. I never understood that, but at this moment I knew he was lying. "Oh… that? That's just to select those that have the chance to become Genin." Explained Kakashi-sensei. "Uhh… What?!" Ignoring Naruto, Kakashi continued, "Anyway, tomorrow you will be graded on the training field. Bring all your Shinobi tools." He stood up, as if to leave. "Oh and skip breakfast, you'll throw up." He added almost like an afterthought. He handed us a few sheets of paper and said, "The details can be read on this printout. Don't be late tomorrow." I quickly canned over the words, thanking myself for taking Japanese in school and know a little Chinese already. That night, Naruto was so absorbed in image training with a motion-less Kakashi doll, that he almost forgot to eat dinner.

The next morning, I quickly made something light to eat and started eating. Naruto rushed out of his room and stared at me. "Didn't Kakashi-sensei tell us not to eat anything?" He asked me in disbelief. "I've suffered many things which could've made me throw up my pretty sure I'll be fine. Besides, it's very unhealthy to not eat breakfast." I said simply while thinking about every single rollercoaster ride I've ever been on. Around 9:30, I left the house, Naruto already far ahead of me. I think the printout he gave us said 9… and I was late but that should be fine right? I started to swing the lunch I had packed for both me and Naruto, then remembered myself and stopped. _**Showing up late, huh? **__Yea… just a bit I'm almost there after all. __**I see. You have a new mission. **__… What is it this time? __**You MUST pass this test. **_I hopped onto a tree and started jumping branch to branch towards the meeting site, near the site I saw Kakashi-sensei lying on a branch with a book out. He was reading it and laughing quietly to himself. I jumped beside him, "What are you reading? Ichi… Ichi…" I read out loud. He quickly closed the book and hid it. "Why aren't you with everyone else?" he asked, flustered. "Oh. 'Cause I was making lunch." He looked at me bewildered. "So are we going to meet up with everyone else or are we just going to keep them waiting?" I asked. Sighing, he said "Let's go."

Reaching, Danny, Naruto, and Sasuke, we both said "Hey guys, good morning!" Naruto yelled out "You're late! Both of you!" Sasuke looked at us impatiently and Danny was saying a quiet, "G-Good morning." We moved to a clear field just outside a forest-like scenery. "Ok. It's set for noon." Kakashi said as he put down an alarm clock. "Here are three bells. Your task it to take these from me before noon." He explained while showing us 3 small bells. "those who cannot get a bell by noon… get no lunch. I'll not only tie you to one of those stumps but I'll eat in front of you. Both Naruto and Sasuke looked hungry, while Danny looked fine, I guess she also ate some breakfast. "You only need to get one bell. There are only three so one of you will defiantly be tied to a stump. And… the person who doesn't take a bell fails. So, at least one of you will be sent back to the academy. You can even use your Shurikens. You won't succeed unless you come at me intending to kill." I thought about my giant throwing star I hid behind my back, and remembered finding it after Naruto passed his test. "You're so slow you can't even dodge a black-board eraser! We'll kill you!" Naruto mocked. "In the real world, those with no talent often bark the loudest. Well, ignore Mr. Dead last and start when I say…" Before he could say anything else, Naruto grabbed one of his weapons and took aim at Kakashi-sensei. Seeing that, I also took one out, knowing what Kakashi-sensei would do next. Naruto's hand was stopped by Kakashi-sensei and his head was brought forward, his hand now aiming for his own neck. I quickly jumped in Kakashi-sensei's back and put my weapon against his neck while Danny had one on the other side of his neck. "Let go of him, please." I asked politely. "Slow down… I haven't said start yet. Well it seems like you all are prepared to come at me with intent to kill. So you've finally acknowledged me? Hehehe, seems like I'm beginning to like you guys. Ok, let's get going. Ready…" he said as he let go of Naruto, Danny and I both relaxed and I jumped off his back. "Start!"

**Kikiyo: Phewww =w= I knew you should never start a day without breakfast.**

**Naruto: *stomach growls?* food…. Please…..**

**Kikiyo: *smiles* nope. This is what you get for calling me lazy.**

**Naruto: *falls on the ground***

**Kikiyo: …. *sits on him***

**Danny: ! O_O y-you a-are going to k-k-kill him!**

**Gaara: If I sit on him…. can I get a cookie?**

**Kikiyo: …. I'll give you a cookie. If you sit on him that is.**

**Gaara: *Sits on Naruto* cookie.**

**Kikiyo: *Gives him a small jar full of cookies***

**Gaara: yay!**

**Naruto: *dead***

**Kikiyo: WELL! SEE YOU IN THE AFTERLIFE! I MEAN NEXT TIME!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Kikiyo: I'm getting faster at this writing fan fiction thing O_O**

**Naruto: Yay! You're here more often!**

**Gaara: more cookies….**

**Danny: *blushes and gives him some more cookies* **

**Gaara: *smiles* thank you :3**

**Kikiyo: Awhhh 3 how cute. And she isn't faint-**

**Danny: *faints***

**Kikiyo: oh. Nvm. *goes forward to catch her***

**Gaara: *catches her instead***

**Kikiyo: *smiles* I think we should leave them alone for a bit. So let's start the story.**

Chapter 9: Kakashi's Conclusion

"The basics of a ninja are to hide yourself well." Kakashi looked around for us. Sasuke was hidden in a tree not far from Kakashi, and to the left of me. Danny was on the opposite side of me, also in a tree, and I hid deeper in the forest, perched on top of a small rock, preparing something "special" for Kakashi- sensei. Back where Kakashi was standing, I could hear him talking to Naruto. "Come and fight me! I said, fight me!" declared Naruto. "Umm…. You're a little bit off…" was Kakashi-sensei's reaction. "The only thing odd is your hair cut!" listening to their conversation, I concentrated my Chakra in the palm of my hand, and called out to something within me. The Ten-tailed fox, whose name turned out to be Jyuubi **(A/N: it literally means ten tails)** had once said I could summon him anytime I wished. I started chanting the words for the summoning Justu I did the hand movements and then said "Kuchiyose no Justsu" **(A/N: means summoning Technique) **"Jyuubi" A puff of smoke rose up and a fox appeared. It was half the height of myself; it looked like an arctic fox. It's piercing black eyes stood out amongst its white fur. Small blue lines swirling around its body, making it emit a blue glow. It sat in front of me patiently, all 10 tails standing up straight **(A/N: This ten-tails is very different from the one in the anime or manga. I did not even know there was one already O_O yea I never really did read or watch Naruto that much…. Sorry…) **after practicing many times, I had finally mastered summoning Jyuubi. "Ninja fighting lesson #1 Taijutsu I'll teach you about it. What's wrong? Hurry and come at me." I heard Kakashi-sensei say. "But… hey, hey?! Why do you have a book?" asked Naruto. "Why? Well, because I want to read what happens next. Don't worry about it. It won't make a difference against you guys." Kakashi-sensei answered simply."I'll beat you to a pulp! AHH!" Naruto cried angrily. "W-We sh-should w-work together…" I heard Danny's voice behind me. "Yea lets team up" I smiled. "Hidden leaf Ancient Taijutsu Supreme Technique… A 1,000 Years of Pain!" "GYAAAA!" I heard several cries. And Sasuke saying "Two total morons… pft" I walked back with Danny and Kyuubi and heard a large "splash", we got there just in time to see two shuriken flying at Kakashi-sensei., he didn't even look up and caught them with two fingers. "Ha ha ha ha." Naruto surfaced from the water coughing out water. "Hey what's wrong? If you don't get a bell by noon, no lunch." "I know that!" "You sure are weak for someone who's going to surpass the next Hokage." "Damn, damn! I can still fight on an empty stomach! I was just a little careless that's all!" "Ever hear the carelessness can be your worst enemy?" Just as I was about to make my move, more Narutos jumped out of the water "hah! My specialty, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! You better not get careless, there's more than one of me now!" They continued talking when all of a sudden, one of the Naruto's had caught Kakashi-sensei from behind, more held him down, but rather than trying to get a bell, Naruto tried to punch him. _Oh, Naruto that was a stupid move. You could have gotten a bell and be free by now_ Kakashi-sensei used a body replacement Jutsu and had left Naruto long ago. Just then, Naruto spotted something near the tree, as he ran to grab it, a rope slung him up to the tree. I felt a bit sorry for him, being so gullible. Kakashi came back and retrieved the bell and Sasuke attacked Kakashi-sensei.

As it turned out it was actually a log. While Sasuke ran away and Kakashi chased after him, I threw a Kunai near him so that he could free himself. We chased after Kakashi-sensei, "I'm not the same as them" Sasuke told Kakashi-sensei. "The strength of the village's #1 the Uchiha clan… this should be interesting…" Sasuke was very close to getting a bell Kakashi-sensei didn't even bring out his book to read. As Sasuke breathed fire, Kakashi-sensei dragged him underground. Then Kakashi-sensei walked away, leaving him head above the ground. We walked towards Sasuke to take a better look.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA! Look at you! This is too funny! My sides hurt!" I laughed he looked at me, upset. "L-let's go… I-it's almost l-lunch…" Danny started to push me to Kakashi-sensei. "You're right. Have fun duck butt-I mean Sasuke-kun" We walked to Kakashi-sensei. "Oh… so you two finally decided to try me huh? Was trailing me not fun enough?"He asked. All I did was smile. "Hey Kakashi-sensei? Can I call you Kaka? Its soooo much easier!" he looked at me surprised. "Uhhh… sure I guess…" he replied. "Thank you sooo much! In return... I'll give you… this!" I appeared behind him, kicking toward his head. He turned around, caught my leg, and Danny appeared behind him already in a back flip, forcing her tail up towards his groin area, as I used my other free leg to try and kick him once more. He caught my other leg and pivoted around the side I was on, just barely missing Danny's tail. I smiled at the fact that he caught my other leg; it was going according to my plan. I did a bridge while he was holding my legs, my arms stretching towards the bells, he held me a bit farther away from them, and while his attention was on me, Danny aimed her tail at his side. He dodged once again, and Jyuubi suddenly appeared beside him and bit off two bells for us. He padded over to Danny and handed both over to her. She threw one to me, and Kaka let go of both my legs. I did a flip before landing on both my feet. _**Good job. You have passed the test. **__Thanks._ "Congratulations, you two have passed. Just in time too." The alarm clock started to ring. 10 minutes later, Naruto was tied to one of the stumps. Danny, Sasuke, and I sat on the ground and two lunches were placed in front of us. He looked at Sasuke and Naruto and said, "Oh… you guys look really hungry. By the way, something about the training… Well, there's no need for you guys to go back to the academy." Kaka started. "Then! Then! The two of us…!" Naruto said excitedly. Kaka smiled and said, "Yep, both of you… should quit as ninjas!" "Quit as ninjas?! What does that mean?! OK! OK! We couldn't get the bells but… Why do we have to quit?!" screamed Naruto. "Because both of you… are just punks who don't deserve to be ninjas." Sasuke charged at Kaka. "That's why you're a punk." He said while stepping on Sasuke. I reached behind me, and pulled out the windmill shuriken. I threw it at Kaka, he jumped up and landed back on top of Sasuke. Smiling I said, "Kaka. Although duck butt deserves this. It's not nice to step on my teammates." Because of the way I threw the windmill shuriken, it flew right back towards me, I caught it easily. I don't want to lose it after all. Kaka smiled at me, "You guys did not understand the answer to the test. The answer helps you pass the test.". "Teamwork, right?" I asked. "Yep. This test was purposely set up to make you fight amongst yourselves. The purpose is to see whether you can forget about your own interests… and successfully work together under these designed circumstances. Yet… you two… Naruto! You were just running around by yourself. Sasuke! You just assumed the others would get in your way and tried to do everything yourself. The duties are done by the tam. Of course superior individual ability is important to a ninja. But what's even more important is "teamwork." Individual play that disrupts the team can put your comrades in danger. And you can even get killed. For example… Danny! Kill Naruto! Or Sasuke dies!" Danny didn't bat an eye. "Ok then… how about this instead? Kill Naruto, or Kikiyo dies." He placed a kunai near my throat. She flinched slightly, worried about me. I smiled, not bothering to do anything. "You see? If a hostage is taken, you will have tough choices and then die. You will be risking your lives in these duties. Look at this." Kaka said while walking to a stone tablet, "The numerous names carved on this stones. These are ninjas who are recognized as heroes of the village. But… they aren't just normal heroes… they are all heroes who died while on duty. This is a memorial. My best friend's name is also carved here…" as he said this I felt sorry, for Kaka. "You guys… I'll give you one more chance. But after lunch, I'll make it even tougher to get the bells. Unfortunately, I only have two lunches so both Sasuke and Naruto do not get any." I raised my voice, "Kaka. I have my own lunch in fact, it's in this tree. So they can have my lunch." "OK. Sasuke, if you still wish to challenge me, you can eat lunch. But don't give any to Naruto. It's punishment for trying to eat by yourself. If anyone gives him food, they will fail immediately. Even if you have already passed. I am the rules here! Got it?" I jumped up and grabbed the lunches I packed. "Heh! I don't need any food. I'm fine!" Naruto cried as his stomach growled. I jumped back down and said, "Don't worry Naruto. I packed a lunch for you too." "B-but… Kakashi-sensei just said…" Naruto started. "Don't worry. I don't sense him near here. After lunch the two of us can work together and get the bells." I smiled and Sasuke handed half of his lunch over too. "Without food, he'll just be in the way, and that will only hurt the two of us." Danny also handed half of her lunch. I smiled and opened up his lunch, "it should be fine you two. I packed a lot for Naruto, he skipped breakfast after all. I fed him his lunch as both Danny and Sasuke finished theirs. Suddenly, a large amount of smoke appeared and Kaka's head came out, his eyes looking very weird. He was charging at us. "YOU GUYS...!"

"Pass (its supposed to be a heart here)" he said happily. Then he giggled.

**Kikiyo: Danny. I have to thank you soooooo much! You are a great reader, you kept reading my stories even after I took such a long break . I found something special I found just for you and Gaara well…. Mainly just you. To enjoy! I'll message it to you ^^  
**

**Gaara: what!? O_O where did you find this?! When was I ever submissive?**

**Kikiyo: Hehehe. Who do you think I am? Don't you remember me giving you cookies is you posed like this? *smiles evilly***

**Gaara: O_O when?!**

**Kikiyo: that night you were drunk… like a couple chapters ago. You were also sad.**

**Gaara: … **

**Kikiyo: Welp see you later!**


End file.
